


Anagallis arvensis

by Zimniy_Soldat (MilesHibernus)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: French Revolution, Frivolous Miracles, Gen, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesHibernus/pseuds/Zimniy_Soldat
Summary: Just for crepes?





	Anagallis arvensis

"To be perfectly frank, dear boy, it wasn't just the _crêpes_." Though they had been marvelous. Crowley gave him a Look and hiked one eyebrow. "I wanted to see if someone was going to show up to rescue me."

  
"Who'd you think was going to rescue some silly English _aristo_?" Crowley drawled.

  
Aziraphale waved his hand, and when the motion was done a small red flower sat in his palm. Crowley looked at it, with no change of expression, and snapped his fingers. It vanished. "Funny thing, that," he said, and sound around them went dead in the way that meant humans wouldn't be able to hear them anymore. "Seems almost as if he does more than one person could. If you believe all the stories." 

  
"Yes, I thought so too. That's why I was curious." Aziraphale hesitated. "It's only that one does keep meeting people one knows one didn't do anything for, full of stories about the Scar-"

  
"One does, yes," Crowley overrode him. "Decadent rich nobles are ever so grateful to be allowed to continue their lives of excess."

  
"Continuing their lives seems sufficient," said Aziraphale primly.

  
"Maybe we should look into combining resources," said Crowley, settling back in his chair. The wine was terrible, or at least it had been when it was poured, but he drank it with every evidence of enjoyment. "Might be able to get more of them out. Though this can't go on much longer, they're running out of nobles." Then suddenly his eyebrows went up again. "Wait. Is this what you've been using 'frivolous' miracles on?"

  
Aziraphale said nothing, but he was sure his expression spoke volumes.

  
"Bloody Heaven," Crowley muttered, and drained his cup.


End file.
